Microarrays based on nucleic acid technology are well established tools for applications such as genetic analysis and diagnostics based on gene expression patterns. Other microarray platform technologies such as protein (antibody) arrays, and assays based on analysis of complex biological samples (cell preparations, whole blood, etc.) are not as well developed in light of technical challenges that are not necessarily found in nucleic acid arrays. Such challenges include complicated and/or multi-step sample processing, inconsistent binding activity or lack of stability of non-nucleotide capture agents, variation in binding function based on assay conditions (e.g., solubility, pH, etc.), and non-specific binding associations (e.g., biomolecules to microarray surface). Such non-specific binding can hamper signal detection as it generates high background signal (noise). Further, microarray technologies typically employ additional preparative steps, such as steps that involve sample fractionation or purification, and/or the binding or association of a detectable group with an analyte prior or subsequent to its binding to a capture agent.
Accordingly, devices and methods that enable the detection of one or more analytes in a single sample with minimal or no sample pre-processing steps, that have a low propensity for non-specific association between sample components and the substrate, and that employ a single or small number of assay steps can provide advantages over existing devices and detection methods.